The Warrior and the Queen
by RemyWrites
Summary: I've been shipping Regina/Mulan for a while, and was compelled to make a smut fic for them. Kink warning: Mulan has G!P.
1. Chapter 1

Regina raised an eyebrow as she watched the confident warrior stride in her direction. She'd removed her armour, leaving her in tight leather pants and boots, along with a simple white cotton shirt tucked in.

She bit her lip. Mulan was hot... And if the rumours she'd heard about the fighter were true, she was half-and-half. The Queen tilted her head to inspect the crotch of the leather pants, and her eyes widened.

She watched as Mulan stopped at the counter of the diner and leant on it, giving Regina a wonderful side-view of both her ass and the bulge at her crotch.

Ruby recommended a meal and told Mulan to take a seat, that she'd bring it over. Regina smirked. The diner was packed to bursting, and the only empty seat was at her table.

Mulan strode towards it. "May I sit with you, your Majesty?" She asked calmly. Regina just nodded, smiling.

"So, how are you liking Storybrooke and this world?"

"The carriages are very odd, there are some very strange devices, and I've yet to find clothes I like wearing other than these. Not to mention that those who take me to buy clothes have me shopping in the ladies section." She shifted a little as if uncomfortable - she must have been wearing women's underwear.

Regina reached over under the table and placed her hand on Mulan's thigh. "I'm sure we could find something more... Well fitted for you." She smiled that predatory smile that she always used to get those she wanted into her bed. "If you let me see just what size we're working with here."

She stroked a finger in circles on the other woman's inner thigh, and winked.

"I..." Mulan started, not used to this kind of attention. Despite her cluelessness about this world, she knew exactly what the royal was hinting to. "Only if we can find somewhere slightly more private," She finally said, taking in the slightly stunned face of the other woman before smirking.

Regina grinned and took out a pen, drawing on a napkin. "These are directions to my house from here." She pushed the tissue across as a waitress brought food. "Whenever you're ready." She grabbed her purse and strutted out, making sure to sway her hips a little more. Mulan, of course, watched.

* * *

Three knocks sounded on the door of 108 Mifflin Street, the door opening just moments later.

Once Mulan was inside, Regina took her hand and led her up to her bedroom.

They wasted no time in getting undressed, and the Queen dropped a hand between the Warrior's legs as they fell onto bed together.

"You'll have to excuse any mistakes," Mulan whispered against Regina's breasts between kisses. "It's been a year or so."

"I'd say the same if I wasn't so confident about my skills." Centre the reply.

Mulan slid off of the bed and onto the floor, pushing Regina's thighs apart and latching her lips onto her clit. She moaned and writhed on the bed, burying her hands in black hair and feeling a skilled tongue explore her.

It was no secret that the land Mulan originated from - Kina - was a land of sexual freedom. Everyone knew that those from Kina were the best and most promising lovers, and Mulan's... condition was a normal thing over there.

Regina pulled her up into a hungry kiss, moaning again at the taste of herself.

She reached down and began to stroke an already-hard cock, moaning at the length and thickness and wondering if she'd even be able to take it.

It wasn't long before both of them were desperate for the other, and Regina finally rolled them over and slipped down onto the appendage. She had to stop when she felt a twinge of pain, but once it passed she continued and sat quite happily in Mulan's lap.

"Oh, good Merlin, that is exceptional..." She sighed, her hips starting to roll gently. "Yes, absolutely exquisite..."

Mulan held onto Regina hips, gritting her teeth in pleasure.

The Mayor, of course, hadn't had sex since Graham had died - since she'd killed him - and had been resorting to fixing her urges all by herself. With the arrival of Mulan, however, perhaps she could start being regularly pleasured again.

The other woman hadn't been with someone since the last time she was in her hometown - not long before meeting Prince Phillip - and she was glad to find that no one in her past could compare to the feel of Regina.

They clung to each other, moaning and thrusting and starting to sweat.

"Harder, faster!" Regina pleaded, her muscles finally relaxing and feeling able to take everything the other had to offer.

Mulan didn't hesitate in fulfilling the order, rolling them over and pinning Regina down as she picked up her pace and taking a nipple in her mouth, biting and sucking gently.

Her hard hands seemed to be everywhere at once, touching every possible weak spot and pressure point in the hopes of getting a reaction - and finding many. The woman she was touching couldn't stop moaning and writhing, having never bedded such an experienced lover, who seemed to already know every inch of Regina's body.

"Oh, Mulan, yes!" She moaned again, digging her nails into well-built shoulders.

The Warrior was the first to climax, managing to pull out before coming inside Regina. Once she'd calmed just enough she thrust again, helping Regina to her orgasm - and holding her as she shook.

A few minutes later, they lay together on the silk sheets, panting.

"That was..." Regina mumbled.

"Yes."

"Again?"

"Oh yes."


	2. Chapter 2

"Have you ever been dominated?" Mulan asked through heavy breaths, lying back on rumpled silk sheets with Regina on her chest - who lifted her head curiously. "Willingly," She clarified.

Regina thought for a long moment, toying with the small necklace her lover was wearing. "No, not willingly. Why?" She frowned, leaning in for a quick and soft kiss.

"Would you be? With someone you could trust?"

She thought longer this time, staring down at the pressed metal circle with the shape of a small dagger. "I think... It could be very interesting. With someone I trust."

They were quiet for a few minutes, Mulan's hand stroking up and down Regina's bare back. "Do you trust me?" She asked quietly.

"After the past week we've had together? Of course," Regina grinned down at her. "We've done some things that I would never let be done to me without trust. My ass is still slightly sore..." She laughed softly.

Mulan just smiled back and closed her eyes, plotting in her mind.

~One week later~

There was a loud knock at the door of 108 Mifflin Street and Regina opened it with a raised eyebrow. Mulan stood there, wearing her full leather armour.

"And what's this for, dear?" She smirked before frowning. "Unless the Charming's have got into your head and turned you against me..."

Mulan chuckled and pushed her way inside, closing the door behind her and slipping her arms around Regina's waist. "Living room. Now," She ordered, hoping that her eyes could convey her playful demand.

Regina stared, confused, but soon smirked and did as told, understanding straight away.

Mulan took a seat in the middle of the couch quite comfortably, brushing some dust from her torso. "Strip."

The Mayor moved to close the curtains but her wrist was grabbed. "No. Strip."

"Someone might see..." She hesitated, but brought her free hand up to undo her shirt anyway.

"Good. They can watch as you do as I say."

Regina, of course, refused to give up all of the power - asserting her dominance by swaying to an imaginary beat, very slowly stripping herself naked.

She started by popping open her shirt buttons (rather melodramatically) one by one, before letting the silky cloth slip from her shoulders and pool on the floor. She turned so she faced Mulan side-on, undoing her skirt zipper and letting that fall, too. Her bra followed, hanging on her shoulders a few moments too long, in Mulan's opinion.

Once her panties dropped to the floor and she was bare but for her black heels, she looked to the crotch of Mulan's leather pants and grinned, seeing the thick bulge straining against them after her... performance.

Mulan growled a little, roughly grabbing Regina and pulling her onto her lap. "You said you would be dominated by one you trust," She whispered in her ear, "So submit to me."

"I'm just a little scared," came the quiet reply, "I've gotten used to being in power... last time I wasn't, it was.."

"I promise not to hurt you, my Queen. If I overstep the boundaries, just tell me."

Regina nodded, slipping her arms around Mulan's shoulders and pressed her bare chest against cold leather, her nipples hardening almost painfully.

She whined a little bit, already wet and wanting to feel Mulan's touch where she needed it most.

"Grind on me."

Not one to delay, Regina instantly moved to straddle one thigh and moaned as she pressed herself against more cold leather.

Mulan remained silently passive, just watching. She put on the expression of being unimpressed, causing Regina to frown and grind harder, as if in an effort to please her lover more.

It didn't take long for Regina to reach the edge, but groaned unhappily at her inability to come.

"M-Mulan...?" She asked quietly, whimpering a little. All she got was a raised eyebrow in reply. "I n-need to c-cum..."

"What do you expect me to do about it?" She shrugged.

Another desperate whimper. Regina didn't stop grinding, too desperate and eager to get off. She knew that she was in the mindset of the submissive now - Mulan had asserted her dominance over her, and her body would refuse to climax without permission.

"You want to cum?" Mulan asked, the situation having a stronger effect on her than she'd expected. Regina nodded, whining again. "Say please," she growled, slipping her hands to soft buttocks and groping roughly.

The Queen hesitated, biting her lip and still grinding onto leather pants. 'Please' wasn't a word she'd said in a long time, perhaps not since she was a teenager. Could she really trust Mulan?

Yes. Yes, she could, she decided, muttering a desperate 'please' against Mulan's lips, staring into her eyes.

"Please, Master, let me cum..." She said, louder, and sighed in relief at the smile she was given as a hand slipped between her thighs to help her along.

It was only a second before Regina arched and threw her head back, rolling her hips to draw the orgasm out as long as she could, moaning loudly and grasping Mulan's shoulders. As soon as the climax subsided she began to slump backwards, but was easily caught and held against a leathered chest.

Mulan turned and lay Regina back on the sofa, kneeling up between her legs to remove her armour, getting down to the shirt and leather pants again, then leaning down and drawing Regina into a slow and sensual kiss.

"I need you inside me," Regina pleaded, mumbling, against her lips. "Please, I need you to fill me, please..."

The air of domination was gone, and Mulan stripped completely, wrapping her arms around the Queen's waist and pulling them flush against each other.

Their movements now were more caring, if anything, and as they easily moved together on the sofa, their hearts seemed to beat as one.

The two spent the next hour moving slowly together, ending up on the floor between the sofa and coffee table.

They lay side by side when neither could go any longer, and Regina gulped as she stared up at the ceiling. Her heart had never felt this way after sex before - and she found she just couldn't call what she'd partaken in 'sex'. It was lovemaking. Yes... she'd made love with Mulan.

She smirked, doubting many others could say that.


End file.
